The Institute
by ClaudiaSchmidtColfer
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Esta es la historia de cómo llegué al instituto Booster para "reforzar" mi carácter, al mando de Madame Dur. Y tengo un presentimiento. Este va a ser el mejor año de mi vida.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, originalmente escrita por samanthabg_18.**

 **Espero les guste la adaptación :D**

* * *

'The Institute'

El gran letrero de metal negro se yergue ante mí, la cabeza me da vueltas, mis manos sudan y tengo un tic en el ojo que me molesta. Mi madre llora en el asiento del copiloto y mi padre aprieta el volante con tanta fuerza que sé, le está haciendo daño.

Hace tres días mi vida estaba en relativa calma, tenía una habitación grande y cómoda en una casa de los suburbios con un gran y bien cuidado patio donde las flores de todos los colores daban la bienvenida a las visitas, mi perro Condori movía la cola al verme llegar de la escuela y yo aún tenía mi secreto muy dentro de mi pecho, creciendo cada día más.

Pero esa noche, cuando mamá me sonrió en el comedor y me dijo, y lo cito: Kurt, tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado y sabemos que hay algo que te preocupa, puedes confiar en nosotros, amor, siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Y entonces, como un estúpido adolescente de dieciocho años sonreí, con la vergüenza marcada en cada una de mis facciones y lo dije, creyendo en sus palabras. "Soy gay".

Y juro que ellos entendieron que había drenado la sangre de mi abuelo en el templo de una iglesia para invocar al señor de las tinieblas,...porque nunca me habían visto de la forma tan repulsiva en la que lo hicieron, y mi madre nunca había llorado como lo hizo y mi padre no se había enojado como aquel día.

Así que, esa es la historia de cómo llegué a este instituto para "reforzar" el carácter, al mando de Madame Dur.

Y tengo un presentimiento. Este va a ser el mejor año de mi vida.

* * *

 **Me encanto esta historia apenas la lei, por eso quería compartirla con ustedes :3**

 **Díganme** **lo que piensan, para subir el siguiente capitulo ;D**


	2. Chapter 1:'Bienvenido'

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco :(**

* * *

Así que, ahora estoy aquí, sentado frente a un gran escritorio de madera vieja y desgastada, en una habitación que huele a gato mojado y cigarrillos. Las cortinas de color rojo chillante que cubren el gran ventanal junto al estante con libros tan viejos – de los cuales no reconozco ninguno de los títulos- son tan pesadas que no me sorprendería si de un momento a otro se nos vinieran encima. Los cristales están tan pulcros que casi me duelen los ojos por el resplandor, y el sillón en el que estoy sentado me pica en la piel.

Escucho a un gato maullar pero no sé de dónde viene el sonido. No me gustan los gatos. Quiero a mi perro Condori, lo quiero aquí, conmigo. Eso es lo más doloroso de dejar mi casa, no se admiten mascotas en el instituto.

Una puerta a mi derecha- entre un estante con fotografías viejas de París y la torre Eiffel- se abre con un rechinido, se me ponen los pelos de punta y trato de calmar mis nervios. He empezado a sudar de nuevo y el cuello me pica, no puedo rascarlo, tengo que demostrar compostura. Una señora regordeta y muy, pero muy corta de estatura entra a la estancia y los pelos se me quieren salir de los poros, el cabello gris arreglado perfectamente en una cola de caballo –que parece dolorosa-, un vestido negro que no le favorece a su muy, muy, muy voluptuoso cuerpo con un cinturón marrón con una enorme hebilla de metal en forma de circulo, botas de combate negras y una fusta en la mano. No sonríe y me doy cuenta de que estoy agradecido por ello, tiene ojos grandes, de color azul y pestañas largas, los labios pintados de color rojo fuerte y una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho, sus mejillas están pintadas de color rosa y su nariz en pequeña y aguileña. La mujer es una pieza valiosa de arte. Carece de belleza y es un poco abstracta… como el arte.

Se acerca al escritorio y juro que escucho sus pisadas razonando en el suelo de mármol. Mis padres la observan con detallada atención y sé que mi padre está tan aterrado como yo, lo leo en su ceño fruncido y su labio levantado, su expresión es épica.

Mamá está llorando en la silla, no deja de ver a la mujer pero las lágrimas salen de ella como si fuese una tubería rota y nadie pudiera arreglarla. Yo me limito a rodar los ojos, si tanto le duele que vaya a vivir en éste internado por los próximos seis meses… es simple como decir: Nos vamos y llevamos a nuestro hijo gay con nosotros.

Pero ella no llora por esa razón, ella llora porque su hijo es gay. Malditamente gay.

Se coloca detrás del gran escritorio frente a nosotros y deja caer su peso en la silla. Sus manos se unen y sus dedos se enredan, nos mira fijamente y siento que no puedo temblar más. Esa mujer es horrible.

-Buenos días, familia Hummel- Oh mi Dios santo, ese acento francés es hermoso, no negaré que su voz es linda, ojala pudiera hacer algo con su genética.- Así que esperan que aceptemos al pequeño Kurt Hummel cuando el semestre ha empezado hace dos meses.

Mi madre sorbe por la nariz y yo solo puedo hacer una mueca. ¡Contrólate mujer! Eso es repugnante. Mi padre se endereza en su silla, su cuerpo es el de un militar aunque nunca ha estado en la milicia, le encanta el ejercicio y ser un abogado de respeto no le da mucho tiempo para ejercitarse, pero por alguna manera siempre tiene ese aspecto, bien parecido y con muchos músculos.

-Básicamente es lo que esperamos. Tuvimos pocos días para buscar una institución apropiada para nuestro hijo, mi esposa, Anne y yo esperamos que pueda ayudarlo con su problema. Corregir su camino, ya sabe, para que se corrija. La homosexualidad es una enfermedad que no se acepta en mi familia.

¡Una enfermedad! Si papá, eso no me ha roto el corazón, no me ha dado ganas de desear con todas mis fuerzas una nueva familia.

-¡Mamá deja de llorar!- grito sin importarme que Madame Dur me dé una de sus miradas más frías y mi padre se avergüence más.

-No le grites a tu madre, jovencito.

Ruedo los ojos, porque no puedo hacer nada más. Cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho y me hundo aún más en la silla.

-Bien, podemos hacer algo por ustedes. No me importa la identidad sexual de su hijo, aquí impartimos disciplina. No puedo hacer nada más que reformarlo.

Mi padre toma la mano de mamá –que no ha dejado de llorar- y asiente con la cabeza. - De acuerdo.

-Traeré los papeles de inscripción.- dice Madame Dur antes de levantarse y hacer chirriar el suelo con su peso.

Media hora después me encuentro en la puerta principal, viendo a mis padres salir de aquel campo minado y gris al que debo llamar hogar. El automóvil arranca y yo debería despedirme, pero ya nada me importa. ¿Quieren dejar a su único hijo en un maldito instituto por todo un año? ¡Pues que les aproveche! ¡Ahora son padre de una mariquita y no me importa! ¿Mamá no quería una niña antes? ¡Pues ahora la tiene!

Sí, todo lo que sale de mi cabeza son estupideces de ese tipo, no me siento una niña, siento que son un hombre al que le gustan los hombres y Dios, se siente tan bien.

-¿Estás listo, Kurt?- pregunta Madame Dur.

-¿Importa si no?

-No.

La sigo por los pasillos de aquel enorme y tétrico castillo de mediados de siglo. Subimos las escaleras de caracol que llevan a las plantas superiores y pasamos por puertas y más puertas de madera reforzadas, pestillos pesados y juro que he perdido la cuenta después de cincuenta. Madame Dur golpea la fusta contra cada una de las puertas que pasan y pequeños gritos se escuchan del otro lado de ellas. ¿Qué clase de padres deja a sus hijos en una institución cono ésta?

Subimos una escalera aún más grande que llevan al tercer piso y veo una cabellera castaña obscura, ojos pardos y grandes, unos labios carnosos y una nariz gruesa. Es un chico lindo, tiene puestos unos lentes rojos y cuando Madame Dur hace sonar la fusta en una de las paredes se le caen los libros que llevaba en las manos. Trata con todas sus fuerzas meter la llave en la cerradura pero los nervios lo están comiendo vivo.

-¡Javier Beltrán!- grita Madame Dur y el chico se pone pálido.

Javier gira sobre sus talones y nos da la cara, o eso podría decirse, porque no ha subido la mirada y pareciera que sus pies son más interesantes que nosotros. Ese chico en muy penoso, aún más que yo. Muerde su labio tan fuerte que temo se haga daño. Los libros siguen en el suelo y tengo que reprimir el impulso de ir a recogerlos y darle una sonrisa de consolación, siento que llorará en cualquier momento y es tan tierno que no permitirá eso.

-Javier, ya que eres el único fuera de tu habitación después del toque de queda de esta mañana tendrás que guiar al señor Hummel por el edificio, mostrarle los salones, zonas prohibidas y sobe todo, las reglas. ¿Entiendes, o tengo que repetirlo?

Si no temiera por mi vida ya le habría dado a esta mujer una buena palmada, pero soy una hombre respetuoso y… ella ganaría la lucha, al final de cuentas parece la hermana malvada de Hulk.

-Entiendo, Madame Dur.

-Bien, lo dejaré contigo, puedes instalarlo en una de las habitaciones disponibles en esta área, que él elija la que más le guste, será su único refugio por un año.

Mis ojos se achican y la veo alejarse, resonando la fusta por las paredes y creando un eco que no hace las cosas mejores.

-Madame Dur. Vino de Nantes cuando tenía veinte años, era algo así como una soñadora empedernida y… vio la realidad cuando su novio la dejó con una deuda de miles de dólares en el banco. Creo que ella antes tenía una bonita ilusión de la vida.

Al ver a Javier a los ojos, esos tímidos ojos cafés decidí que él me caía bien. Era dulce y su tono de voz no rebasaba la media.

-¿Quieres elegir una habitación ahora?

-¿Hay una que esté cerca a la tuya?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y supe que, para ser un chico tímido yo había sonado un podo pretencioso.

-Sí, justo al lado de la de mi novio.

No podía evitarlo, ese chico era tan único. Dejo que la risa me gane y no quiero hacerlo sentir mal, pero me puede.

-Bueno, perdón por eso, no era en doble sentido Jav, solo que, eres a la única persona que conozco aquí y pues… solo quiero ser tu amigo.

-Bien…- pero sus mejillas dicen lo contrario.

\- Vamos, dejaremos claro cuál es tu habitación y le avisaremos a la señorita Gala, ella es la persona adecuada para cualquier problema, no molestes a Madame Dur, nunca. Tu equipaje lo subirá George, él es el conserje, no hables con él, no le gusta que le molesten.

Avanzamos dos puertas y llegamos a una marcada con el número 265, la madera es cedro y se siente fría al tacto. La cerradura es medieval pero la han adaptado y es más fácil de abrir. No mentiré, no era lo que esperaba. Dos ventanas con cortinas blancas transparentes dejan que el sol entre con todo su resplandor y la cama matrimonial no se ve del todo incomoda. Las paredes están sin vida pero espero que se me sea permitido hacer algo con mi espacio, ya estoy suficientemente deprimido.

-Así pues… estamos en toque de queda, lo que significa que no podemos salir de nuestras habitaciones hasta que Madame Dur lo decida… escucharas una campana cuando esto acabe, según mis cálculos terminará en diez minutos, iremos a las aulas y te mostraré tu horario, después te llevaré con los demás chicos… ándate con cuidado con Dylan y no te acerques a Blaine ni Sebastian.

No tengo idea de quienes son pero ya lo anoté en mi lista, no acercarse a esos tres chicos. Listo.

Javier abre la boca pero antes de que alguna palabra salga de ella una campana chillante y estúpida resuena en el aire, enviando un zumbido a mis tímpanos.

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

-La campana, sonará cada que tengamos toque de queda y cuando acabe.

-¿Para qué es eso del toque de queda?

-No lo sé… y nunca lo he preguntado. Y no lo haré. Ahora vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay mucho que ver.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, ninguna voz interrumpe el sonido de nuestras pisadas.

-¿Dónde están todos?- le pregunto a Javier.

-La mayoría se quedan dormidos… otros solo tardan más en salir, Madame Dur tiende a rondar los pasillos y nadie quiere verla.

Asiento con la cabeza y sigo inspeccionando todo a mí alrededor, hasta el momento he visto un florero sin flores… un cuadro de Juana de Arco y otros lugares de Francia. Las paredes son grises, en su mayoría y las escaleras interminables. Hay dos pisos más después de donde está mi dormitorio y no tengo idea del número de chicos olvidados en la perta del infierno al que mis padres llaman "Instituto Booster".

Ya en la primera planta Javier toma mi mano y nos escurrimos entre los pasillos, llegamos a un aula con la marcación de "Biblioteca", otro con "Sala de estudio", "Salón #2 Matemáticas", Salón #6 Español"… todos son grandes y con ventanales hermosos pero fuera no se ve más allá de los bosques y cercas que cubren el terreno. Caminamos por más pasillos y llegamos a unas puertas dobles color carmín, demasiado llamativo para aquel lugar.

-Está bien, aquí conocerás a todo tipo de chicos, los típicos idiotas, los muchachos que solo hablan de las grandes sumas de dinero que sus padres tienen en el banco, los mataditos, el lame suelas de Madame Dore; Serafín, no hables con él. Y también están los tres cabrones de esta escuela, ya sabes los nombres, Sebastian, Blaine ni Dylan… No hables con ellos.

Quiero registrar toda la información… no hablar con los cabrones y existe un lame suelas al que no debo ni de mirar.

Las puertas se abren y miles de murmullos llenan el espacio, platicas aquí y allá, gritos, risas, empujones, ojos de miles de colores, diferentes tipos de estructuras físicas, colores de cabello y peinados raros. Cada uno portando el estúpido uniforme a su manera.

-Bienvenido a la jungla, Kurt.

Una risita se escapa de su garganta y camina, jalándome con él. Algunos ojos se posan en mí pero pierden el interés, Javier me lleva a una mesa junto a un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, le abraza y besa su mejilla. Supongo que es su novio y no es nada feo. Un rubio de ojos azules me sonríe y me hace una seña para acercarme.

Me siento en la mesa, entre Javier y el rubio y un chico de cabello castaño pero rapado me sonríe.

-Hola, mi nombre es Diego Alexander, soy de Irlanda y tengo diecinueve años… me gusta mucho cantar y odio a los gatos, ¿Has visto al gato de Dur? Es horrible pero todos debemos respetarlo, más de una vez me han dado ganas de tirarle un balde de agua fría por la cabeza pero la verdad es que…. –

¡Diego!- lo regaña el chico rapado- Cállate de una vez, siempre hablas de más.

La risa salé de mi boca sin permiso, bueno, son raros pero ¿Quién no lo es?

-Hola, yo soy José Miller, un gusto conocerte….

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

Todos están sonriendo y yo no puedo verme más incómodo. ¿Qué esperan? Mis padres me acaban de botar aquí alejándome de mi perro y mis amigos, alegando una "enfermedad" que no tengo y esperando que vaya por el camino recto. Pues una mierda, no voy a cambiar solo porque una francesa regordeta lo diga.

-Bueno, Kurt… ¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí?

Sonrío, ¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente admití ser gay en voz alta en la cena hace dos noches…

Carcajadas…. Esa es su reacción.

-Bueno, bienvenido al club, Gay Kurt.- dice el novio de Javier- Mi nombre es Axel, un gusto.

-¿Ustedes como terminaron aquí?

Todos se miran sonrientes, al final Diego me mira a los ojos y me dice, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo:

-Si te decimos, tendríamos que matarte.

Mientras todos vuelven a reír mi mirada recorre la gran cafetería, todos están sumergidos en sus pláticas, haciendo movimientos bruscos con sus manos, riendo. Y en una mesa, muy al fondo de la cafetería están tres chicos, un moreno muy guapo, un chico de cabello rosa y gestos muy marcados, su sonrisa es linda pero hay algo en sus ojos que no me parece del todo amistoso. Y entonces… está él, un moreno de ojos miel y barba de varios días, una sonrisa socarrona y juro que mi corazón está saltando.

Su mano recorre la espalda del chico de cabello rosa y cuando llega a su nuca lo atrae hacia él, besa sus labios y sonríen en el beso. ¡Bueno, nada va mejorando!

Javier me da un golpe en la pierna, le miro y me mira:

-No, ni si quiera lo pienses. Sebastian, Dylan y Blaine…. ¿Recuerdas?

Y quiero recordarlo, sé que no debo pero… esos ojos azules, esos labios finos.

-Sí, recuerdo. Mantenerme alejando, lo tengo.

Javier asiente y regresa su mirada a Axel, José está dibujando tonterías sobre una servilleta y Diego me mira a los ojos, sonríe y me toma la mano con fuerza.

-Lo sé, Javier exagera un poco pero no son tan malos… a mí me gusta Sebastian pero no me acerco a él. Él y Blaine son como propiedad de Dylan… se podría decir que son novios entre los tres… es algo raro pero, bueno, algunos moriríamos por formar parte de esa relación.

¡JA! Mamá, papá… me enviaron al instituto más gay de Norteamérica.

* * *

 **Esta es el primer capitulo, subire el segundo si hay mas reviews c;**

 **Recomiendenla porque se pondrá mejor, lo prometo xD'**


	3. Chapter 2:'Te conoci en el baño'

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco :(**

* * *

Diego sigue hablando de cosas que realmente no me importan pero el chico tiene carisma, así que es la única razón por la que aún no me levanto de la mesa y me alejo de su voz chillona. José asiente sin poner atención y sonríe en los momentos adecuados. Javier y Axel me tienen aburrido, no hacen más que susurrarse palabras de amor y robarse besos de vez en cuando.

He perdido de vista a Blaine, porque ese es su nombre, Blaine Anderson… ahora sé algunas cosas sobre él, Diego me ha dicho que vivía en Westerville, tiene veinte años y está aquí porque su padrastro terminó en el hospital gracias a una "inofensiva" broma para alejarlo de su madre y hermanas. Ama los tatuajes y Madame Dur prefiere hacer caso omiso de su presencia que perder el tiempo y saliva tratando de corregir a un chico como él.

Dylan y Sebastian siguen en la mesa, Sebastian recorre el brazo de Dylan con cuidado, como si pusiese romperse pero el chico de cabello rosa no le toma importancia. La sonrisa de Sebastian es hermosa, sus dientes blancos y esa fina barba hacen de sus rasgos musulmanes aún más deseables. Y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo es que un chico como él puede ser gay? Digo… los musulmanes no permitirían eso. Dylan sigue comiendo como si Sebastian no estuviera presente y cuando yo estoy a punto de retirar la vista hace el primer movimiento con el que sé, tiene sentimientos. Una sonrisa, pequeña, pero es una sonrisa.

-¿No lo crees, Kurt?- pregunta Diego.

-¿Qué? -José deja de prestar atención a la servilleta rallada frente a él y me mira, serio.

-Diego, deja a Kurt en paz, siempre atosigas a los nuevos.

-No, no importa- contesto con rapidez porque Diego ha perdido la sonrisa.- Estoy un poco abrumado, perdona.

-No importa, solo decía que creo que deberían de servir comida para humanos en esta cafetería… mi abuela hacia una pasta riquísima, mi madre cocina delicioso pero no puedo regresar a casa porque tengo problemas con mi padre y ya sabes, no la deja traerme comida y mi….

¡Dios! Él nunca se calla. Su atención regresa a José, este solo asiente y sonríe, como todo el tiempo que le he visto. Creo que tiene mucha paciencia porque, si fuera él ya habría callado a Diego, y no de un buen modo.

-No tendremos más clases hasta mañana- dice Javier de repente.- Te daré tu horario y las reglas cuando regresemos a los dormitorios… mientras puedes salir a los jardines o estar en la biblioteca, en la cafetería o en tu habitación… pero ten cuidado, has cámaras de seguridad por todos lados aunque nunca hemos visto una Madame Dur se entera de todo… ¡Oh! Una persona sabe dónde están las cámaras… nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, es como si pequeño secreto, no es que le importe mucho, Madame Dur y Blaine se omiten siempre.

Una sonrisa se abre paso en mi cara, ni siquiera conozco al tipo pero ya me tiene sonriendo. Pero debo de dejar eso atrás, no creo que sea buena idea meterme en los territorios de Dylan.

-Tengo que ir al baño. José me da las instrucciones para ir al sanitario más cercano, este internado es enorme pero me acostumbraré.

Salgo de la cafetería con toda la elegancia que puedo- que no es mucha- y giro a la izquierda para encontrarme con un pasillo pulcro y con eco, una puerta negra se localiza al final, a un lado de un ventanal sin cortinas que da a vista a un jardín con flores coloridas… y juro que es la única parte del exterior que tiene color, o eso he visto hasta ahora. Empiezo a tararear una canción sin sentido que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeño, no me gusta cantarla, es como reconocer que extraño a la mujer que me abandono hace algunas horas en un punto en alguna parte del país, lejos de mi verdadero hogar. Espero con todas mis fuerzas que llore todo el camino y que mi padre se harte de ella pero se trague sus palabras como siempre, que la escuche gritar y berrear, que se le salte esa vena de la frente que indica que está tratando de mantener la compostura y que apriete el volante con fuerza… por las ocho horas que dura el viaje.

Llegando a la puerta negra noto el silencio del pasillo, por la noche no saldré de mi recamara, se parece mucho a una de esas historias de miedo donde saldrá algún niño tratando de jugar contigo y llevarse tu alma en el intento. La perta se abre sin hacer el menor ruido y es una proeza. Me meto en uno de los cubículos y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Mientras hago mis necesidades fisiológicas tarareo aún más fuerte la maldita canción de mi madre y me descubro a mí mismo creyéndome una estrella del rock, con una mano frente a mí como si fuera un micrófono y la otra… ya saben dónde. Grito y mi voz se agudiza, de un momento a otro el baño parece un concierto de Kiss.

Pero incluso los mejores pensamientos terminan. Jalo la palanca del baño y cuando salgo, sonriendo como un estúpido por la penosa escena que acabo de hacer escucho las palmadas lentas de un chico frente a mí.

-Perfecto, simplemente glorioso. Ni siquiera November Rain de Guns n' Roses me había llegado tanto al corazón.

Blaine Anderson está sentado en el lavamanos, con un cigarrillo en la boca y las piernas cruzadas, se ve un tanto bajo de estatura pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme callado, sonrojarme y bajar la mirada. ¡Acabo de cantar una canción de Barney frente a él! ¡Y en el estilo de Kiss!

-Vamos, chico nuevo, no te sonrojes.

Sacudo la cabeza y voy hacia el lavamanos más alejado, el agua está fría y espero que eso me calme un poco. Le veo ponerse de pie con elegancia y depositar el cigarrillo en el bote de basura más cercano. Se mira en el espejo y acomoda sus rizos hacia arriba, me mira por el reflejo pero intento no prestarle atención. ¡Javier me ha dicho que no lo intentara! ¡Dylan me puede noquear de un golpe!

Sus Vans hacen un ruido casi inaudible en el mármol cuando se acerca a mí. Siento su presencia a mi lado, más que verla porque soy un cobarde y le he dado la espalda alegando tener que secarme las manos.

-Mi nombre es Blaine- me dice y siento su voz muy, muy cerca de mí oído.- Blaine Anderson pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

¡JA! ¿Es eso una broma o no se le da para nada bien el ligar?

-Aja… soy Kurt.

-Pues hola, Kurt.

-Hola. …. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me doy la vuelta muy lentamente y de repente sus ojos mieles entran en mi campo se visión.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos.

¡Respira, Kurt!

-Y tus mejillas rosadas son tentadoras.

¡No vale la pena ponerte en peligro solo por esos hermosos ojos!

-Tus labios me gustan.

¡Muévete, maldita sea! Le saco la vuelta y me atrevo a caminar a la salida, dejaré de temblar en algún momento, de eso estoy seguro. Una risita atraviesa mis oídos y de repente ya no estoy viendo la puerta, mi cabeza rebota en la pared fría y los brazos de Blaine me acorralan, tampoco es que me resista mucho.

Unos ojos mieles y demandantes me dan la bienvenida a mi nuevo infierno. Dos en un solo día, eso es un record.

-No me gusta que me den la espalda, Kurt. A ver… vamos a aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a los buenos modales. Número uno- y como si sufriera de un retraso mental coloco uno de sus dedos frente a mí, indicándome el punto número uno- cuando uno se presenta, se tiende a dar un nombre completo… ahora sé que te llamas Kurt, pero no se tu apellido, porque no lo diste… número dos- y un dedo se suma al primero cuando una persona, muy amablemente te hace un cumplido… ejemplo: me gustan tus ojos… ¿Cómo tiene que responder la persona alagada?

¿Este tío cree que soy estúpido?

-Con unas gracias- contesto rodando los ojos.

-¡Bravo!- su sonrisa me puede- número tres…-y un dedo se une a los otros dos, pero ahora, lentamente recorren mi perfil, desde mis labios a mí oído y de regreso, bajando a mi cuello y regresando a mis labios.- Nunca se le da la espalda a una persona que ha sido buena contigo… eso es de muy mala educación, joven Kurt.

Estoy a punto de derretirme cuando la puerta se abre por completo, una melena rosa y corta entra a la habitación y se sitúa frente al espejo. Blaine se endereza lentamente y su sonrisa ha desaparecido por completo, Sebastian está recargado en el marco de la puerta y yo me he quedado clavado en mi sitio.

-Cuando termines de tontear con el nuevo, Blaine, te estaría muy agradecido si volvieras a poner tu maldita atención en mí. Tenemos cosas de que hablar y Madame me ha esperado pacientemente con la respuesta final, así que déjate de estupideces y hablemos.

Su voz es tranquila pero su actitud lo es más. Estoy en busca de una imperfección que claramente no encontraré, su piel morena luce tersa y suave, sus ojos son negros, tanto que parecen que te robaran el alma y sus labios están brillosos, no tengo claro si es porque Sebastian lo ha besado o porque usa brillo labial. Blaine carraspea la garganta y siento que tengo que salir de aquí.

Me pego aún más a la pared y empiezo a moverme tranquilo, Blaine sigue viendo a Dylan que a su vez se sigue viendo en el espejo pero cuando le miro de nuevo me está mirando a mí, con una ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos. Tengo que salir de aquí, ahora. Tomo todo el valor que puedo y me pongo en marcha, Sebastian me sonríe y me hace un pequeño espacio para que pueda pasar… peor es nada. Me pego al marco y me desAnneo, no sin antes sentir toda su virilidad en el trasero. No está para nada mal dotado.

Una vez fuera me encamino a la cafetería y me siento entre mis nuevos amigos. Nada ha cambiado, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-XXXX-

Javier, Axel y yo subimos las escaleras a nuestros dormitorios. Entro a mi habitación sin decir palabra y me doy cuenta de que mis maletas están junto a mi cama. Tengo que ordenar mis pertenencias, decorar mi habitación y ponerme al tanto de las reglas, horarios, materias, maestros… todos mis nuevos deberes.

Sobre el escritorio se encuentra una carpeta con el logo del instituto y mi nombre. Mis horarios y otras actividades se encuentran acomodadas dentro de ella. No me apetece revisar nada, no quiero ni siquiera saber que estoy en este lugar. Tomo la primera de mis maletas y la coloco en la cama, al abrirla mi ropa me da la bienvenida, una secadora de cabello que no es mía está allí, esperando a que la acomode en un cajón. Anne Cox, se lee en un lado. Pues no mamá, no la usaré, nunca. Es un símbolo de rebeldía hacia ustedes y sus métodos estúpidos para hacer que me dejen de gustar los penes. Pues no, ¡Me gustan los penes, y muy adentro! a

Una hora y media después todo está en su lugar, el armario está lleno y los cajones también, la secadora se quedó dentro de la maleta, prefiero vivir despeinado que usarla. No me importa que me digan estúpido o me tomen de inmaduro, estoy dolido y esa es la mejor solución hasta ahora.

Mi laptop y mi celular se encuentran en el escritorio, es una suerte que no tenga prohibido su uso pero entre las reglas se especifica que no podemos borrar el historial… lo que significa dos cosas:

1.- No más porno.

2.- Porno y que me hagan pasar la vergüenza de saber que como todo adolescente con miedo al sexo veo porno.

Ese es un dilema. Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Cámaras de seguridad con localización no definida, amigos raros, nueva vida, mi perro no está conmigo, no puedo ver porno y Blaine Anderson. Aunque no puedo mentir, ahora lo que más me preocupa es no poder borrar mi historial.

Me acuesto en la cama y veo el techo, la ventana abierta deja que entre el aire fresco y el sol ya está escondiéndose. Javier no ha venido a explicarme las reglas pero puedo esperar hasta mañana, no es como que quiera hablar con alguien ahora.

La puerta hace un pequeño sonido al ser empujada pero la manija no se mueve, escucho unos pequeños pasos del otro lado que se alejan, tengo el mundo en mis hombros, la pesadez en los parpados y me rehúso a salir de la cama, pero también soy curioso. Me levanto tomándome mi tiempo, dejo los zapatos a un lado y camino descalzo, absorbiendo todo el frio por la piel. La puerta se abre con facilidad y asomo la cabeza pero todo está en orden, no hay intrusos en los pasillos y las puertas están cerradas, me encojo de hombros y al cerrar la puerta lo veo, pegado con cinta en la chapa, una hoja de cuaderno con una mancha de ceniza a un lado, la tomo y leo las simples palabras que me prometen una serie de eventos desafortunados.

 **"Seguiremos con la clase de modales en otra ocasión, Y por cierto, me gustan tus ojos, solo Kurt". B.A.**

Me olvido de las advertencias de Javier, del trío que tiene con Dylan y Sebastian y de que soy una vergüenza gay para mis padres, me olvido hasta del porno. Me olvido de todo porque esas simples palabras mal escritas en una hoja de cuaderno arrugada y mancha me dicen solo una cosa:

Kurt Hummel, te has metido en un lío.

Pero ¿A quien no le gustan las aventuras? Tal vez solo así valdrá la pena perderme un año de mi vida en esta escuela. Tal vez no todo es tan malo.

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews, les contestaría pero no tengo mucho tiempo :'(.**

 **Sin embargo quiero aclarar una duda, el de cabello rosa es Dylan no Sebastian, creo que no esta muy claro.**

 **Ademas buenas noticias,subiré el tercer capitulo la próxima semana, pero solo si gana mi selección O.o.**

 **Así** **que rezen por ellos, please xd**


End file.
